In The Blink Of An Eye
by SingMaddi
Summary: Finn and Rachel are living the life they always wanted both striving for their own dreams but not everything is that simple.
1. Prologue Senior Year and College

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own anything including glee. That is Ryan Murphy's. _

_Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter._

In The Blink of an Eye 

* * *

><p>Finn couldn't believe it; he was finally making something out of his life. He thought back to four years ago when he and Rachel were still in their senior year at William McKinley. He had expected him and Rachel to have to go long distance while he was at OSU and she was at Juilliard. Sure they would have their phones, Facebook and Skype but it wouldn't be the same. Even though that was the dream they were let down by what had happened with their colleges but in the end they got something better.<p>

FLASHBACK

Finn knew something was up with Rachel that day when he texted her.

**Good Morning Babe, I'll be round at about 8 to pick you up for school. Don't forget my Jacket! Love You Rach, Finn. **

Rachel was one of those people that unless there was some major emergency like Patti Streisand or Barbra Lupone died she would always have her phone at arm's reach. So when she didn't reply straight away he was worried. Five minutes later he received a message back from her.

**Morning Finn, don't bother coming round this morning, dad said he would drop be of before he goes to the airport for his business trip to Chicago. Thanks anyway, Rachel. **

No I love you and no star signed after her name. Something was up with her. He didn't text her back but would talk to her when he got to school. She always waited by his locker but when he got to school, She wasn't there. He looked around school for places she could be, he checked the Library even in the musical biography section but the only person that was there was Mr. Schue looking for some sheet music. He checked the empty classrooms, her homeroom even the choir room but she was nowhere to be found. He was about to give up when it occurred to him.

"The Auditorium!" he said out loud.

He ran through the empty hallways to the back door entrance into the Auditorium. There sitting in the second last row was his girlfriend. Looking sad, drowning in a pool of her own tears. Her head was buried in her hands and her knees were pulled up to her chest. She looked dull, ashamed but most of all weak. Thoughts ran through his head as to why she was crying… maybe Barbra or Patti really did die or did she get slushied… no that couldn't be it her hair looked clean. Quinn had reacted just like this when she found out she was…. No, no way Rachel couldn't be… Pregnant. Before he freaked himself out anymore he ran up to her to find out why she was crying.

"Rach, what's wrong... I've been looking for you everywhere?" he asked curiously.

She jumped and turned at the sound of his voice and looked to the right to see him standing next to her.

"oh, ummm… Finn, hi." She said wiping her eyes that were stained red from all the crying.

"Rach, you gunna tell my why your crying and sitting in an empty auditorium, you know I'm actually more worried that you're not up there singing your heart away, isn't that what you do when your sad?"

Rachel just broke down, she could hardly even spit out a sentence, she fell into Finn's arms.

"I.. I, don't even deserve th.. The stage." She stuttered out. "I'm just a Lima Loser now."

Now Finn was worried… if this was Quinn's fault she would have to watch out. "Rach, was it Quinn… what happened you have to tell me."

She finally contained herself from her tears forming a basic yet devastating sentence that would bring her world crashing down.

"It's Juilliard, I didn't… I didn't get in"

END OF FLASHBACK

Julliard, it had been her dream from the age of 8. OSU had been his dream; his mom once dated a former Buckeyes player. He would have dreamed bigger but at that age Finn Hudson's world didn't go past Ohio.

After Rachel had gotten the rejection letter, he had gotten his letter regarding a place at OSU. To his surprise he was accepted. He was stoked to say the least but he wasn't stopping there he needed to hear back from the school's in New York he'd applied at. He put in applications at a few schools. Brooklyn College, Mr. Schue suggested he enroll at Manhattan School of Music where he could study percussion. He also enrolled at NYU hoping to get picked up on a Football Scholarship.

FLASHBACK

The day he found 3 letters in the letterbox regarding colleges he sprinted to his room and went to rip open the letters but thought he should call Rachel first.

"Rach, hurry quick you have to get over to my place, ahap." Finn yelled into the phone.

"Ok Finn, sure but why, and its asap not ahap.. it stands for as soon as possible, and I will see you in a minute."

About 2 minutes later there was a knock on the door Rachel said hello to Carole and Burt.

"Rachel, I'm up here" He cooed down the stairs to her.

Rachel walked into the room to find Finn sitting on the desk chair, his body shaking and a concentrated look on his face.

"Hey Finn, why are you so hyperactive, you look as if you're going to take off into space at any moment…. You didn't take any of those vitamin D tablets that Mrs. Schuester gave the glee club that time in sophomore year because I remember telling you that there are other ways to deal with stress like eating certain foods and participating in more physical activity and-"

She was cut off by an overloaded Finn.

"WOAH WOAH, Rach.. calm down take a chill pill." Finn said directing his eyes to the floor.

"SO YOU ARE TAKING PILL"S. FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON, THIS IS UNEXCEPTABLE, IT'S DEPLORABLE, HOW DARE YOU. I BETTER GO LET YOUR MOTHER KNOW! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF"

Finn just looked gob smacked and started to laugh. "Rachel, I'm not taking drugs, that was the wrong phrase to use… anyway can I get back to what I called you over here for the first place?" Finn asked.

"Of course why did you call me over here?"

"Ok, see those letters on my dresser, can you pass them to me, please."

"NO IM NOT SOME SORT OF SLAVE, JUST BECAUSE IM A WOMAN!" She yelled back at him and threw herself on his bed.

"Rach just please do it, there college letters."

"But you already got accepted into OSU, where else did you enroll, Finn. Ohio to New York is far enough now you're going to be somewhere else." She said disappointedly.

"No, there letters from the 3 colleges I applied for in New York."

Rachel stood their mouth hanging open trying to speak. "Y, You applied for colleges in New York"

"Well yeah of course Rach, I love you, I'd follow you to the North Pole if I had to." Rachel dove into Finn's arm's kissing him passionately.

"Finn, you're amazing, I love you too." He smiled and looked down at her.

"Let's open them then!" She smiled.

END OF FLASHBACK

That day Finn opened one acceptance letter from NYU, the other two schools kindly turned him down.

On the other hand Rachel hadn't gotten any letters apart from Juilliard. The Manhattan School of Music was her back up school but now had become her only hope.

FLASHBACK

Nationals this year were being held in Los Angeles in senior year. Puck was ecstatic about all the "Hot Babe's" that would be trolling the beach there. They had been lucky enough once again this year to cruise through Sectionals and Regional's so they were heading to Nationals.

Their set list was truly amazing. This year's theme was "Songs That Suit U" with a U. They had picked a duet for Santana and Rachel and much to their arguing about who went first ,who was stage left and right they finally agreed and it sounded awesome they had totally nailed Taylor Swift's Mean. Puck would be doing the solo singing Bruno Mars' Grenade. And for the group number they were singing Season's Of Love from the musical Rent.

Nationals were a surreal blur for Finn and the rest of the team. They were down to the top 10 then top 5 then top 3. It was their last round where one of the three teams they were up against would be voted out. It was down to the New Directions, Tennessee Song Birds and Vocal Adrenaline and when Vocal Adrenaline's name didn't get called out, they were so happy. Lauren nearly brought Mr. Schue down to the ground and Rachel and Kurt nearly deafened everyone in the building. They were in the final two. That meant the next day they were given a group number song and a solo song by the judges. Rachel would be taking to solo which was Thinking of You by Katy Perry and their group number was Nobody's Perfect by Jessie J.

Halfway Through their performance they knew they were going to win, they had so much energy and Rachel put so much depth into her performance it was really heartwarming. They waited until the judges announced the winner and when their names were called out they were so happy. Half the team was crying including Mr. Schue. Finn was so happy he grabbed Rachel and spun her around on the stage.

Mr. Schue said to celebrate they were going to Disney Land. As they were walking around the park Rachel got a phone call. "Take It." Finn said and smiled as she walked away to get some quiet. Two minutes later Rachel came back showing a mega watt smile.

"Who was it Rach?" I asked curiously.

"It was the dean from the prestigious Tisch School of the Arts, he had someone attend the show choir competition and was asked to inform them of students that would be good candidates of their class of 2016 and they offered me a position along with Santana."

"Oh My God Rach, that's amazing, but where is the Tissue school."

"Tisch Finn, Tisch, and it's a part of NYU" she said back smiling shyly.

Finn picked her up off the ground, and kissed her. He was so proud of her, they were going to both be attending NYU both living in NYC and loving every moment senior year was the best year yet.

END OF FLASHBACK

Although Santana didn't attend Tisch she was going to a Law School in Cleveland she and Rachel became good friends and talked regularly. Kurt ended up at FIT, the fashion institute of technology, Blaine at Columbia Law, Rachel at Tisch and Finn at NYU. Blaine's parents knew some people in the Real Estate Business in Manhattan, the Sarfati's. There only daughter was apparently a Broadway turned TV actress who Rachel had previously stated was truly spectacular. And that she would grow up to be one of those world renowned Broadway Actresses like that Barbra Lady. Rachel had showed Finn a picture and he said that they could be twins. She said her name was Lea something… Lea Michaels, wait no Michele yeah, Lea Michele.

Their college years went by Rachel was involved in some of Broadway shows playing minor roles, but she was cast as Cossette in the school's production of Les Miz. Blaine got offered a job at a firm and Kurt had been doing style courses with some of the team members from the late Alexander McQueen's Studio. Finn however in his junior year of college Finn had been offered the place of Quarterback on the NYU Violets football team.

It was nearing the end of their senior year of college when things got crazy Rachel screamed at Blaine for leaving his papers everywhere. Kurt had all kinds of Fabrics, Buttons, Cottons and Threads filling up the linen cupboards and Rachel was starting to get on everyone's nerves when she arrived home every night and insisted on cleaning everything and placing it in the wrong spot. Finn got into trouble for never being home but with his travel log from being on the football team he was always somewhere else. Rachel and Finn agreed that both couples needed their own space and were lucky they were still together after 4 years in one apartment. So the Sarfati's were able to find a fairly cheap Penthouse apartment on park avenue, the previous owners had split and one was moving overseas the other interstate so they wanted to sell it quickly. Money wasn't much of an issue since Finn was getting big dollars from the College Football Association so they weren't completely broke. Of course they would miss Blaine and Kurt but they only lived across town. They were just looking forward to starting a new chapter of their lives, and having more cupboard space.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this is kinda like a Prologue chapter &amp; its fairly long. Anyways i hope you liked it, &amp; i should be updating chapter 2 by saturday. (i live i australia BTW) - feed back is encouraged so is sharing. :) 3 - M<p> 


	2. Home Times and Family Ties

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own anything including glee. If I did I would be on the show and Lea and Cory would be together. ;) Cause I'm the owner I can do anything. Nor do I own places included in this chapter I do own one character but I won't give that away._

Family Ties and Home Times.

* * *

><p>Rachel's stress levels had started going through the roof. With moving apartments, and just finishing college she had just been through a tone of exams. She was majoring in voice and theatre, also working in theatre workshops outside of school. She hated to admit it but she was really struggling and missing Finn. She was very grateful that the football season had ended. Today was the day they were moving into their new penthouse apartment they had only one day as Carole and Burt were coming to visit the next day and apparently had some big news so everything had to be set up and In the right spots for them, which probably meant they would be up all night.<p>

"Finn, can you give me a hand with this box it's really heavy." Rachel called out from the elevator which opened up to their foyer.

"Yeah sure Rach, just leave the boxes beside the elevator and ill fix them." Finn yelled back.

* * *

><p>6 Hours later they were done and just wanted to sleep. Rachel and Finn were both cuddling on the couch.<p>

"Im loving this new apartment Rach, it really feels like home" Finn said looking around.

"Hmmmmm... it does, our own home." Rachel smiled and turned to kiss him. After a few seconds he ran his tongue along her lip for access. 5 minutes later it turned into a full make out session.

"maybe we should take this to the bedroom" said said in between kisses. Finn jumped up and ran into the bedroom as fast as he could, Rachel just giggled.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel woke up to the smell of vegan pancakes. She turned over to see Finn's side of the bed empty; it wasn't like him to be up this early on a Saturday. Rachel had a shower straightened her hair and got dressed. She picked denim skinny jeans and one of Finn's hoodies. She walked down stairs into the kitchen and slipped into the stool at the breakfast buffet counter.<p>

"Morning Beautiful!" Finn smiled stretching over the counter and pecking her on the lips.

"Hi Finny, aren't you up a little early for a Saturday, and what a gentleman you are making me breakfast, and my favourite too."

"Ahhh, all for you, the lovely love of my life." He replied. Rachel Giggled. "Your agent called this morning, left a message to remind you about the two auditions you have today, one's for Beauty and the Beast the other for Rent revival on Broadway."Finn informed her.

"mmmm!" Rachel mumbled looking up and trying to swallow the large amount of pancakes she put in her mouth. "that's today, crap, did she say where and what time?"

"Yeah, sure did Beauty and the Beast is at 1 Rent is at quarter to 1, there both at the Gershwin." Finn replied to Rachel's question.

"Ok well I got to run babe if I'm going to make it, cause I've got to go pick up my accompaniments from school. If I'm not back by the time your parents are here tell them I'm sorry, love you." Rachel ran up stairs to the biggest bedroom which was hers and Finn's. She ran into the walk in closet and slipped on a black singlet, grey cardigan and a pair of ankle boots. She walked to the other side of the bedroom and into the ensuite and looked in the mirror to see if her hair and clothes looked appropriate. She thought one thing was missing so she threw on her white beret. She walked down stairs and towards the elevator and heard Finn call out "Love you to Rach, and good luck!"

* * *

><p>Finn, Burt and Carole were all sitting around the couch in the lounge room taking that late afternoon waiting for Rachel to arrive home.<p>

"So Finn, son, planning on popping the question to Rachel anytime soon?" Burt asked.

"To be honest Burt, were just really busy moving in and graduating next week. And stuff with football and Rachel's been on at least 3 auditions a week. It's just not the right time, but it will come and I couldn't deny I've been thinking about it." Finn Smiled.

Just then Rachel walked out of the elevator and through the foyer to the lounge room."Carole, Burt hi! How are you sorry I wasn't home earlier I just had two auditions this afternoon." Rachel said putting her keys on the table and her handbag on the chair. She sat down next to Finn on the arm of the chair.

"Hi" she said as Finn quickly pecked her on the lips.

Hi, to you to Rach." Finn Replied.

"So Rachel how did your audition go." Carole asked curiously

"It was good thanks Carole, the woman from Beauty and the Beast was a cow but the man from Rent was lovely he actually said that his daughter is a freshman at Tisch and he remember me from Les Miz earlier this year, so hopefully that was a good thing."

"That's fantastic!" Burt replied."But we were waiting for you to arrive home Rachel so we could tell you our news."

"Oh Yeah, what was that Burt, I'm curious." Finn asked.

"Well Burt has opened his second tire shop it's in Columbus." Carole said ecstatically, whilst clapping her hands.

"Oh My Gosh! Burt that's fantastic, when did this happen?" Rachel asked.

Burt laughed at Finn and Carole who were both looking at each other with the proudest smiles on their faces; Rachel on the other hand was still sitting there looking shocked but smiling.

"Just last week, this guy had a shop he was selling and offered it to me for a reasonable price so I took it, boosting this business is really what we need during this economic crisis." Burt informed them.

"That's really great Burt, let's go celebrate I'll call Kurt and Blaine." Rachel beamed getting up to get her phone from her handbag.

* * *

><p>An hour later the 3 couples were getting seated at their favourite restaurant in Manhattan the Oriental or The Ori for short.<p>

Rachel had decided to wear a black vintage lace dress She had admitted after high school and living in New York, it had opened her eyes to fashion and was now dressing appropriately and not like a 5 year old.

"Rachel Dear, you look fabulous!" Kurt said eyeing her outfit up and down.

"Thank You Kurt, you look nice to."

"Ahhhh, that's what happened when you learn from Alexander McQueen's people." Rachel laughed at Kurt's statement.

They all settled down at the table when Blaine spoke up. "Burt we know that you've got some great news but we've got some too."Everyone leaned into Kurt and Blaine talking at once saying "tell us, tell us."

"Ok, ok" Kurt beamed. "We have adopted a baby from Vietnam her names Channel and we're leaving tomorrow to get her and bring her back to New York."

Rachel and Carole screamed, Burt was smiling and Finn was half in shock. "Congratulations, dude." Finn smiled.

* * *

><p>One week later it was Saturday and Rachel was expecting Kurt with Channel at any moment. Blaine had a big court case that day and Kurt was representing Alexander McQueen at a fashion show so they asked Rachel and Finn to babysit Channel. Rachel was lost in her thoughts when the elevator opened. She looked over to find Kurt standing at the entrance holding Channel in a Carry Cradle with a pink bag thrown over his shoulder.<p>

"Hi Kur-"

Rachel was cut off by him yelling sentences at her. "Hi Rachel, I gotta run but before I go don't forget to feed her, there is milk formulae made up in the bag. Blaine will be round to pick her up at about 6 tonight. I'm running late but I'll talk to you later! BYE."Kurt threw the bag at Rachel and passed her the Carry Cradle with Channel and ran back into the elevator and pressed the button. Rachel stoor in shock but looked down to a cheerful Channel looking up at her smiling.

Finn walked out of the elevator into the apartment to find Rachel sitting on the couch cradling Channel whilst feeding her her mid morning bottle of milk. Finn had just arrived back from his morning run. He and Rachel usually went together for a run around central park but she had to be home to greet Kurt and Channel this morning. He could hear Rachel talking to Channel as he walked into the kitchen to wash his water bottle.

"Hey Channelly Belly, I'm your Aunt Rachel. But you can call me Auntie Rachel, your Uncle Finn should be back at any moment, but before you meet him I should tell you that he prefers Uncy Finn. Were always going to be here for you ok, and even when your older and you going through tough times I'll be here to talk. One day you're going to meet someone who you will love more than anything just like your daddy's love each other and like I love Uncy Finn. You know you and me are a lot alike so I'm always going to be here to talk, I love you Channel. " Rachel looked up to see Finn standing at the entrance to the lounge room.

"Finn hi, how was your run?" Rachel asked.

"It was good babe, what are you girls doing?"

"Just chatting, would you like to join us?" Finn took up the offer sitting next to Rachel on the couch. He looked over to Rachel who was looking down at Channel smiling. Finn Thought, he could get use to this and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKYOU!<strong>- _Soooooo, thankyou for those reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To be honest this was kind of like a fill in chapter but I tried to make it more interesting by adding the part about Burt's Tire Shop. I was going to add that Carole was pregnant but it was too much with Channel and everything. But just to let you know this story isn't going to be all smiles and stuff, there will be moments that will be devastating, but for next chapter there will be more smiles and happiness… well more most of the chapter. But Finchel always stays together! Is finchel for the win remember. ! REVIEWS ARE LOVE. ! – M. _


	3. The Star Quarterback and Leading Lady

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own glee or any places or characters included in this chapter. Glee is property of Ryan Murphy, and anyways if I did own glee, there would have been a Taylor Swift tribute EP by now, and those freakishly talented kids would have contracts that consisted longer than 3 seasons. _

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_hi all just wanted to thank you for the 600 or so hits. Also this will be the last chapter for about a week, as I'm going to visit my dad. Buuuuutttt. The good news is ill be writing drafts of all the chapters in a notebook so ill have lots to update when I'm back. – M. ps. I forgot to mention between the last chapter and this chapter Finn and Rachel have officially graduated college. (I didn't know what to do so I didn't write it in because well I've never been to a graduation) haha.__– M ._

The Star Quarter Back and the Leading Lady.

Finn had graduated college. That meant no more NYU college football, He'd been told that he was good enough for the NFL and with his great football background and references he may be able to gain a spot on the Giants. So when the day came that they were opening try-outs for a new Quarterback and Kicker he was so excited. He'd always dreamed of playing football for a life one day, so today was his chance. Finn got dressed in his work out attire and went to the home grounds. When he got to the field he saw a few familiar faces, his friend Matt from the team at NYU and the kicker from the violets, Vince Smith.

"Dude, hey! How you goin'?" Vince asked walking across the field towards Finn.

"Hey man , I'm good, didn't know you were trying out, gotta be on game today if we wanna make it." Finn replied confidently.

About 2 hours later of Running their hearts out and trying their best in their own position they were called around into a circle in the middle of the field with the coaches and managers of the team.

"Ok, so we've drafted our Quarterback and Kicker, if your gunna sulk about it, well them you're not worth the team anyway. So we've come to the conclusion and our new kicker is Vince Smith." Everyone started clapping and patting Vince on the back. "And our Quarterback, Finn Hudson." Finn stood their speechless, he was drafted for the 2017 New York Giants, he was playing in the NFL. His life was just at the top of the Fairest Wheel.

Finn and Vince went over to talk to the Coach and owners about their salaries. They were pretty easy going and had told him family commitment came first and if he needed to be home or somewhere else than they would respect that.

* * *

><p>Finn caught a taxi home to Find Rachel in the lounge room on the phone. "Yeah, everything's just great Quinn! Finn was at the Giants trials today, I know right so exciting anyways Quinn I've got go, I've got some news for Finn but don't say anything to anyone, even Noah ok… good, see you Quinn, miss you love you too, bye." She placed the phone down to find Finn standing behind the couch.<p>

"Hey Babe," Finn smiled kissing her head and walking around the front of the couch to sit next to her.

"Oh good Finn your home, annnd…. You smell like sweat, just what I love." Rachel Giggled. "How were trials? Wait before you tell me I've got news, really great news as well"

"Yeah Rach, I heard you saying that to Quinn I've got news too, really great news, but you go first." Finn smiled.

Rachel turned her hair and looked at Finn. "Remember that audition I went on last month for the Rent Revival on Broadway? " She asked, Finn nodded. "Well they called me today, I GOT THE ROLE OF MAUREEN!" Rachel screamed.

"That's fantastic Rach, but isn't Maureen the lesbian character?" Finn asked her. He remembered watching Rent with the glee club in senior year before nationals. He had to admit it was actually a pretty cool musical, better than funny girl. But if Rachel heard that she'd probably kill him.

"Yeah." Rachel replied. "But it's not to raunchy just a couple of kisses. I'm okay with that if you are? There is one thing you might not be okay with though…"

"Yeah what's that?" he said standing up and walking to turn off the TV.

"Well I found out who some of the other cast members are and it turns out I already know one of them, so do you." Rachel remarked looking down into her hands.

"Who"

"Roger…. Is um... Being played by.. ahh… Jesse St. James." She said toning down her voice as she said his name.

"JESSE ! WHAT THE HELL RACH! The one who threw eggs at you in sophomore year, who at junior prom showed too much PDA on purpose causing me to punch him in the face and get us both kicked out, who at nationals in the same year told us that showing the audience our love would cost us the competition and even though it did if we didn't have that kiss on stage we wouldn't be standing in this very apartment in New York 5 years later." Finn yelled at her from across the lounge room.

"Come on Finn, grow up seriously! It's not like that anymore!" Rachel exclaimed. "Everyone changes and just because Vocal Adrenaline plastered themselves as "Soulless Automatons', he has probably changed! And plus Maureen and Roger don't have any duets or one on one scenes together anyway."

"You know what Rach, tonight was going to be a nice night. I was going to take us out to dinner and celebrate my news but you know I think I need to go out and think tonight." Finn said slipping on his jacket and pressing the elevator button.

"Wait Finn, what was your news?"

Finn looked over at her with upset eyes. "I.. um got on the team. I'm the new Quarterback for the Giants." He called out as he walked into the elevator.

Rachel sunk back down into the couch and let the tears flow.

Finn stood in the elevator worried. Should he turn around and go back up to Rachel and apologize. It was one of their biggest fights. No, he thought I need to get out tonight, He grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

**Puckerman, get down to the 420 at 7, call Evans, get him too. **Finn didn't wait for a reply he expected his friend to understand he was upset.

* * *

><p>An hour later the three boys were seated at a table in the bar 420.<p>

"So dude, where's berry? She finally dump you?" Puck questioned.

"Shut up Puckerman and NO we just had a fight." Finn said looking down into his drink.

"What'd you do now Hudson?" Sam asked.

"Well she got her first role on Broadway today, Maureen in the Rent Revival."

"Wait, isn't that the lesbian character that Idina chick played in the movie?" Puck chimed in.

"Yeah that character Puck." Sam laughed.

"HOT, berry hooking up with a chick on stage every night, now that's what I call a show!" Puck Yelled.

"Yeah well you won't wanna see it when you find out who's playing Roger." Finn fought back.

"St. Jackass?" Puck questioned.

"How'd you know?"

"Dude, nothing else makes you that pissed! And I've known you since kindergarten." Puck said explaining Finn's problem.

"Mmmmhh, I agree man." Sam said whilst stuffing his face with Doritos.

"Finn, I hear Quinn talking to Rachel occasionally and when she gets off the phone she always explains how happy you guys seem and I hate to admit it dude, but I'm jealous of you and Berry. Your always happy. " Puck informed him.

"Your right dude, I've been thinking about asking Rachel to marry me and I need to stop getting angry and the little things. I gotta get back to Rachel, thanks for the talk guys." Finn got out of the chair and ran out of the bar.

"He's so whipped, pig ass pansy." Puck laughed.

"To true man, to true." Sam agreed

"We gotta get back now dude I gotta run and pick up some ingredients from the Grocery Store, Beth's gotta bake sale at school tomorrow and Quinn asked me to get it."

"Yeah, he's the one who's whipped." Sam laughed.

* * *

><p>Finn walked out of the elevator and into the lounge room to find Rachel sitting on the couch crying lightly, watching Funny Girl whilst eating Vegan Ice-cream out of the container. She paused the movie and turned around to face him.<br>"What do you want Finn, I don't wanna talk to you." Rachel stated.

"I don't care if you want to or not Rach, you just need to listen." She nodded. "Well I need to apologize for being so selfish; this is all you've dreamed of, Broadway. And St. Jackass and our past isn't gunna stand in the way, I love you Rach, more than words can explain. You're my girl and I'm just really sorry."

Rachel jumped off the couch and around to him. "No Finn, I'm sorry I should have understood your problems. Jesse is awful but he may have changed, and if he hasn't we'll have to deal with him." Rachel laughed while leaning in to hug him.

"I've missed you Rach, lets never fight again." She smiled looking up at him stretching up on her toes kissing him passionately.

"Would you like to join me?" Rachel offered pointing to the couch, her ice-cream and Funny Girl which was paused on Barbra falling over with rollerblades on.

"I'd love to." He sat down on the couch and Rachel put her head in his lap.

"Oh and Finn." said Rachel.

"Yeah Rach, what's wrong?"

"Congratulations on getting on the team, I'm so proud of you." Rachel smiled as he pecked her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>ohai. <strong>_anywho i just wanted to say thanks so much for the hits on this story but keep in mind I wont be updating till next sunday at least. :) ALSO NEXT CHAPTER = BIIIIIIGGGGG :) . its turning out great. its going to be focussed on something thats been mentioned a bit so please reveiw and tell me what you think it could be :) - M_


	4. Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee, that is property of Ryan Murphy, if I did, I would do what gossip girl did and follow the cast into college & Puck and Quinn wouldn't have pretended they didn't know each other in season 2 cause I really love Quick.

**Authors Note:** first of I need to apoligize, IM SOOOOOOO SORRY! i promised myself I would update on sunday that turned to monday and then to tuesday, but its wednesday and i have updated. now i know this is a bit of a let down but... im going to be updating probably once a week maybe twice :) it depends on how much homework i have and other stuff too. but I promised myself not to just dump this story but I've also been having a few other idea's for storys, mostly one shots and some other AU fan fictions, let me know what you would like to see, and also i needed to say i really hope you like this chapter,! cause its my longest one yet & yeah, so please reveiw and also share my story cause i would like at least 20 reveiws before chapter 5 is that too much ? oh well. also follow me on twitter its - RachelBerry1812. :)

* * *

><p>By the time the football season had started for Finn the apartment was looking and feeling like the official house of chaos. With Rachel at rehearsals from midday till late most days and Finn's 6 hour training sessions starting at 5am everyday they hardly even saw each other anymore. Finn was thinking deep in his thoughts when he heard the elevator open. He turned his head around to find Rachel walking out of the elevator towards the coffee table, slamming down her handbag and keys.<p>

"Hey Rach, there's some tofu scramble left from last night in the fridge if you want that for dinner." He yelled out.

"Ok Thanks." She replied sternly.

Finn could hear Rachel in the kitchen slamming the fridge shut and the cupboards. She walked into the lounge room with her plate and slumped down onto the couch next to Finn.

"Everything ok Rach?" he asked.

"Yeah, just peachy!" she replied looking up at him.

"Come on I've known you for nearly 10 years Rachel, I know something's wrong now just quit being stubborn and tell me what's up?

"Urh, fine I suppose I've got to tell you eventually. Well for the past week or two Jesse has been up my but about EVERYTHING! Everyday it's something different like today we were rehearsing the Tango Maureen scene and I entered on my cue and started the tango when about half way through he just yelled out STOP! Randomly from the front row. He then turns around to our director Jonathan and just add's his 'magic spoonful of Jesse opinion' and starts criticizing me about how in a tango you move to the beat not just what you think looks good like in a high school glee club."

"Wow, that jackass never understands does he? Why is it he thinks he is so superior to everyone ever since bloody freshman year!"

"I know Finn I know, I've just got to not let it get to me, he means nothing to me so I shouldn't and trust me there's a lot I could critique about his performance, he's a TERRIBLE actor how he got the part I have no idea."

"Oh well Rach, your home just breathe and think about all the great things in your life, ok?" He asked pecking her on the lips.

They spent the rest of the night taking turns on picking movies for them to watch just like they did in high school. Usually it was Funny Girl then Field of Dreams then Clueless and The Hangover. Finn had to admit that he really did like the movie clueless it was funny and he was pretty sure Rachel was didn't mind The Hangover.

* * *

><p>The next morning Finn was up at 5am for his Sunday Morning practise. He was going through his draws trying to find his training shirt when he heard Rachel stirring. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.<p>

"Hi." She smiled sleepily at him.  
>"Morning." He greeted. "Can you do me one favour today?" She nodded. "Ok good can you put on one of your nice dresses and meet me out the front in the foyer around midday?"<p>

"Ok... sure, why?" She asked.

"You'll see." He replied smiling.

Finn left the apartment and walked around the corner to meet Puck out the front of the closest star bucks.

"Dude, you ready I can't remember the last time I woke up this early." Puck stated

"Yeah lets go, I've got no idea what to look for." Finn worried.

"It's all right man, let's just go find you a ring."

Finn and Puck got a taxi to the Tiffany and Co. Store. It was about an hour when Finn was about to give up.

"Finn man, PICK ONE! It's not that hard. And plus what does Berry think you're doing anyway? She probably thinks you were kidnapped! Here what about this one?" yelled Puck grabbing the attention from some of the sales assistants.

"No dude, it's not right, I need something bold but not to bold, it's just got to be perfect ill know when I see it. And I told Rach I had an early morning practise today so I don't have to be back by at least 11.

"How about this one Mr. Hudson, does this suit your requirements?" The sales assistant helping them asked. Finn looked at the ring and he knew that was it. It was bold but not too big and shinny. "This is a 18k white gold diamond ring, it's a new style of ring especially with the smaller diamonds circling the main rock, its priced at around $13,000 but we can settle for $7,500?"

"I'll take it thank you!"

* * *

><p>Rachel waited in the foyer of the apartment building they lived in. She was texting Kurt on her phone and had been for the past hour she had no idea what to wear so she asked Kurt he said that navy blue above the knee length dress with the floral place across the front with a pair of brown gladiator sandals and her hair out and softly curled. She felt her phone buzz and she looked down to read the message which was from Finn.<p>

**Hey Rach, running a few minutes late so sorry, should be there in 5. Love you. – Finn.**

Rachel replied smiling.

**No problem Finny, see you soon. –Rachel ***

5 minutes later Finn was taking her hand kissing it gently. She giggled. "What's all this for?" She asked.

"Just some Finchel time." She cringed at their high school partner name. "I feel like I never see you anymore Rach, we just needed sometime together."

They were walking through Central Park when they reached the Bow Bridge, Finn walked over to the side looking down at the water.

"Rach, do you remember when we came here in junior year for Nationals and we stood on this bridge?"

"Of course Finn," she smiled. "it was one of the best trips of my life."

"you know that was when i finally realised you were it. My mum use to always tell me there was someone in your life who would make you see everything in a whole new sense, Rachel you were that for me. It was the little things you know... Ever since i first met you it started! By checking under the bed I found my old signed baseball that I sold on the internet for a new video game. When I tried to teach you how to play that video game and you completely failed and that day ended with us consuming our relationship for the first time."

Rachel cut Finn of before he could finish "Consummate Finn," she giggled.

"Right, well anyway. Then in senior year we stuck it through as a couple you helped me with the SAT's and i got a high enough score to attend NYU, you made me believe i could do anything i wanted to and you don't realise how much that means. So Rachel what im trying to say here is your the Fanny to My Nick, the Mimi to my Roger, the Elphaba to my Fiyero , the Laurey to my Curley, the Wendla to my Melchior, the Maria to my Tony, and I love you so so so much!" Finn Bent down on one knee and took the ring box out of his pants pocket. "So Rachel Barbra Berry, Will You Marry Me?"

Rachel stood there in shock, she tried to force words out of her mouth. "Y-Y-Yes, I'll marry you Finn."

He smiled took her hand and slid the ring on, she smiled as tears rolled down her face. He caressed her cheek and kissed her with so much passion. He was so happy he wanted to cry to, he picked her up and gave her a huge hug she buried her head in his neck and whispered. "I love you to Finn Christopher Hudson, so so much."

* * *

><p>They newly engaged couple finished their walk through Central Park and went back to their apartment. They walked through the elevator to the lounge room to find the lights of Rachel flicked the light switch on only for all her close friends who lived locally to be in her lounge room jumping up from behind there couches. Quinn and her 7 month pregnant belly with Puck and Beth, Sam and Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Channel. A few of the cast from Rent were there too, Kate who was playing the role of Mimi, Jay who was playing Angel , Sam who was playing Mark and Deanne who was playing Joanne.<p>

"SURPRISE!"

Rachel looked up at Finn and giggled. "yy, you did all this too?"

"all for you." He smiled.

Rachel looked over in the corner to find a big banner saying congrats FINCHEL. She couldn't believe they still remembered that let alone told her Broadway friends.

"Thank you guys!" Rachel beamed.

"No problem Rach, congratulations were so happy for you both." Quinn replied.

It was funny that Rachel and Quinn had become best friends let alone what had happened in High School but Finn and Puck had kind of forced them to when Quinn and Puck got back together and then ran away to get married in their senior year of college. Rachel and Quinn actually had a lot more in common than they thought they ever would.

"RACHEL!" Kurt screamed frightening a half asleep Channel in his arms. "SHOW US THE RING ALLREADY." Rachel laughed as all the girls and Kurt ooed and aahed over the ring. She turned her head around to see Finn talking to the boys, he looked up at the same time and mouthed I love you. She mouthed I love you too, back.

* * *

><p>That night Rachel was sitting on her laptop changing her Facebook relationship status from <strong>:<strong>

**In a Relationship with, Finn Hudson ** to **Engaged to , Finn Hudson. **

She smiled and went to look through her photos she had a few albums, **High School Years – **mostly all the photos from high school, glee club performances, graduation, The sleepovers and partys they had, and the times they hung out by the lake in summer. **New life in New York- **college photos, photos of her performances and rehearsals in college, and the landscape of New York. The latest one would be **Engagement. **She uploaded the photos from today. There were some of her and her fiancé (she loved to say that she could call Finn that now), and some of her with her new brother in law Kurt, also some group photos too. She smiled at how good her life just got.

* * *

><p>That morning Rachel woke up early and went for a morning run leaving Finn asleep she didn't think he'd want to be woken up so early on a Sunday. She got home to find Finn running on the treadmill.<p>

"Hey, sorry I didn't wake you up I didn't think you'd want to be woken up so early on a Saturday." She walked over to him and stood in front of the treadmill.

"Oh, hey that's ok I really didn't have the energy." He said between breaths puffing as he turned the machine off.

"Haha, so that's why you ran anyway but just detouring the scenic route."

"Yeah I suppose you could say that." Finn laughed walking over and pecking her on the lips."And how was your run this morning my beautiful fiancé?"

She laughed "good thanks, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Uh, uh. You sit." He said pointing at the chair. "I'm cooking on this lovely day, how's French ala Toasta?"

Rachel laughed at his attempt at a French accent. "Sounds perfect." She walked over to the buffet to sit down and check her phone. She looked through her calendar checking the date, September 25th 2017 she wondered how long Finn wanted to wait to have the wedding she was kind of curious.

"Hey Finn?" She questioned.

"Yeah babe, what's up?"

She looked down at her feet and shyly asked, "How long do you want to wait to have the wedding?"

Finn stayed quiet for a second before replying "Well Rach, I honestly don't know whatever you want I mean I know you won't want to rush into it so we can wait or if you want to get it over and done with then we can, it's completely up to you... well also make sure you tell me first cause you can't really get married to me without me even being there."

Rachel Smiled, "Well is two-three months too soon?"

"Not at all, so what are your plans for today Rach?"

"Well I'm going shopping with Kurt and Quinn; they said something about the Sunday Sales? Of course Kurt would know."

"Sounds like fun babe, what time are you meeting them?" Finn asked.

"Umm About..." She looked down at her phone. "NOW"

"Sorry Finn, I've got to run, I'll be home around 4 ok, Love You I'll get dressed and go."

"Bye Rach, have fun I love you too babe."

* * *

><p>Kurt, Rachel and Quinn were walking down Mercer St, when they found the Vera Wang Boutique, they went in and thought they might have a look.<p>

"Hello" Greeted the assistant "Can I help you?"

"Hi, we were just wanting to have a little browse of some of your wedding dresses are there any part of the Sunday Sales?" Kurt Asked.

"Of course" she smiled. "Just through here."

The three of them walked down into a room like you see in those shows and movies with white platforms, steps and couches everywhere.

"I'll be right out here if you need any help" The assistant smiled.

"Thankyou" Rachel Replied.

Quinn and Kurt looked through the racks for dresses for Rachel to try on.

"KURT, RACHEL get over here!" Quinn called.

Rachel walked out of the little dressing curtain room with a white bustier mini dress. Kurt with his face on fire from looking through countless dresses.

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel Asked.

"What about this one?" Quinn said holding up a strapless top wedding dress with a violet purple ribbon under the bust, then puffing out at the bottom but not in an over the top way but in a sweet elegant way. It was lace over the top of the material at the bottom.

"QUINN, it's gorgeous! I'm going to try it on." Rachel snatched it out of her hands and dragged it into the little dressing room. A minute later Rachel walked out.

"Oh My, Rachel you look amazing! DEFFINATLEY! That's the dress!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I think so too Kurt." Rachel said happily "How about you Quinn?"

"My best friends amazing, I'm so jealous, you look beautiful!" Quinn replied.

"I love you guys, GROUP HUG!" Rachel screamed.

"IM GETTING MARRIED!" Rachel yelled. "TO FINN" Quinn and Kurt laughed.

"SHES GETTING MARRIED, TO FINN!" Quinn and Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>haha, cheesy ending i know, but like i said 20 reveiws ? anonymous or not I don't mind, 3 and thank you all for following and favouriting, ( i dont think thats a word) it means alot also just a shout out to Amy, cause i know she wanted me to update so hi amy, haha. 3<p>

chapter 5 : THE WEDDING :) thats a hint, but something will go wrong. da da daaaaaaah. comment if you can maybe guess what it is ? kay.


	5. Here Comes The Bride, Rachel

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own glee or any other shows, songs or places mentioned in this chapter. If I did own glee I would be walking down that red carpet right now.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **HELLO! I'm so sorry, i promised that i would update once a week but once agian homework got the better of me :( , so here i am updating today. I should tell you that this chapter is my longest one yet at 3,616 words NOT including the authors not and disclaimer so pretty impressive huh? , anyways, most of you aren't really going to care about this chapter at the moment since the 3D movie premiere is on in LA, and australia's one is tomorrow night which im pretty bummed I can't go too :( . So i hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully ill get to 30 reveiws by the next time i update is that too much? well 30 is the bar but 26 would be fine so yeah RATE & REVEIW - m.

* * *

><p>To say Rachel was crazy would be an understatement; she had officially lost the plot. Finn never thought Rachel would be one of those crazy brides, but oh boy, was he wrong. Finn remembered back to his first year of college, it was Christmas eve, Finn and Rachel decided to have a night in and were cuddled up on the Berry's lounge room couch watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S. It happened to be the show that Rachel was named after, the character Rachel Greene to be exact. Although Rachel was definitely the hottest cast member, his Rachel was a Monica. They watched the episode towards Phoebe and Mikes wedding, Monica was going crazy! It reminded him of Rachel at this time. It was November 12th and the wedding was in two days. He was scared, he hadn't even written his vows even though every time Rachel asked he just nodded. Finn felt bad, he really hadn't helped Rachel out at all with this, he felt like his whole wedding had been planned by Kurt and Quinn. He needed to add some Finn into this. Well of course he would have to at the wedding him being the groom and all but some other way, behind the scenes. He stood up from the couch and made his way towards his and Rachel's bedroom to go throw on some jeans and a clean shirt.<p>

"Where are you going, its 2pm, where about's would you need to go at 2pm?" Rachel asked sternly barely looking up from the computer screen where she had a florists page open.

"Rach, I've hardly helped you with this wedding at all is there anything I need to do?" He replied.

Rachel looked up shocked. "Uh, um... Yeah, there is actually, can you call the catering company tell them to change the Chicken with Prosciutto to the Smoked Salmon, it just seems more elegant, you know? All so, I need help deciding on the flowers I don't know for the Pink Stargazers, or the Pink Orchids, and tomorrow I have to pick up my Jewellery from the Swarovski Boutique on Madison, but I told Kurt that I would babysit Channel because he had a big meeting with Vouge, so maybe you could do that for me, otherwise, I'll take her with me but yeah." Rachel finished talking. Finn stood still, trying to absorb everything 30 seconds later he spoke.

"Ok Rach, I'll go call the Catering Company, and tomorrow when you're picking up your Jewellery I'll take Channel and quickly before I call the Company show me the Flowers."

Rachel breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thankyou Finn, that means alot."

"But First." Finn smiled and kissed Rachel on the lips. "I love you okay, don't forget that. This wedding is just the beginning, now let's take a look at these flowers."

Finn settled next to Rachel deciding on what flowers they would pick, they chose the Stargazers, because Rachel was Finn's star.

* * *

><p>November the 13th happened to be a Friday, Friday the 13th. That wasn't good especially a day before the wedding. Rachel wasn't the superstitious type but she never believed it didn't exist. That morning she woke up to a loud whining noise. She turned over to see it was 11:00am and she had to be at the Boutique at 11:30. She walked out into the lounge room to find, Finn and Blaine singing to Channel who was seated on the lounge crying , Finn and Blaine crouched in front of her.<p>

Hush little baby,  
>Don't say a word,<br>Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

If that mockingbird don't sing,  
>Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring.<br>If that diamond ring turns brass,  
>Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass.<br>If that looking glass gets broke,  
>Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat.<br>If that billy goat don't pull,  
>Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull.<br>If that cart & bull turn over,  
>Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named rover.<br>If that dog named rover don't bark,  
>Daddy's gonna buy you a horse &amp; cart.<br>If that horse and cart fall down,  
>You'll still be the sweetest baby in town!<p>

Blaine sang with his soft voice, while Finn shushed and picked up the baby of the couch and cradled her in his arms. Rachel couldn't help but think how wonderful of a father he would be. She ran back into her room and got dressed into her cream Burberry coat with a rich wine and black checked pattern. She walked out into the living room behind Finn, she kissed his forehead reminding him she was going out.

"Bye Rach, and remember I LOVE YOU" Finn called as she walked into the elevator. She could hear Blaine scream "FINN, dude! We just got her to sleep!" Just before Channel's ear piercing screams returned.

* * *

><p>Rachel made her way down Madison Ave, Kurt on the phone yapping on about the colour scheme not going with his cufflinks, whilst the occasional camera appeared snapping a photo of her. She may only be in her first Broadway show but the public was interested in her life. They all knew that she was Engaged and getting married, after she let the cast of her show know, including Jesse it had somehow gotten out and been shown on the Broadway World website. She didn't admit it to anyone but she loved the attention, she always had. Rachel walked into the Swarovski Boutique and requested her file. As she walked out of the shop her phone rang.<p>

She immediately answered "Kurt, I get it the colours don't match why can't you pick a different pair. I'm not the most fashionable person in the world and would be lost without you but even I know it would cost a whole lot less if you changed the $100 dollar or so pair of cufflinks than a $10,000 wedding dress." She was about to hang up the phone but heard Finn's voice.

"Rach, it's just me relax."

Rachel breathed out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thankgod. Finn, whats up did the florist send the wrong flowers? OH MY GOD could they not change the menu?"

"No they sent the right flowers and the catering was no problem, but I was calling to see if you wanted to go out for lunch, the little vegan place on 6th?"

"Sounds good Finny, I'll meet you there in 15?"

"Okay, Bye Rach, love you."

"Love You Too." Rachel hung up the phone and placed it in her bag. She hailed a taxi to take her to the restaurant.

Finn was waiting at their table towards the back of the restaurant when Rachel walked in. She took the seat opposite from him.

"Hey Baby, did you get your jewellery?" He asked.

"Sure did, Can you call your brother he won't get off my case, I've got to call San back, and she's having trouble convincing Britt that she can't bring Lord Tubbington the II to the wedding, let alone on a plane from Cleveland." Rachel said whilst dialling a number into her iPhone.

"Rachel" She looked up, he never called her Rachel unless he was upset or angry. "Put the phone down, you need to stop stressing, Britt and San will be here tonight without that Himalayan Sized Cat, and as for Kurt just scream at him that does the trick. He gets frightened by moody Rachel."

Rachel gave him a bad look.

"Not, that you're moody, it's just that you know, with the stress from the wedding its putting pressure on you, I understand." Finn exhaled, he saved himself that time.

Rachel put her phone back in her bag and grabbed Finn's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I'm sorry I've been acting crazy, can we just focus on us for now?" She smiled.

"Of course Rach, wanna order?"

She nodded.

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP ! Finn woke up to the sound of their alarm going off at 4am. He knew the bride and groom weren't supposed to see each other on the day of the wedding but he couldn't help it.<p>

"Hey Beautiful." He said sitting up against the back of the bed.

"FINN! You're not supposed to see me today! Not until I walk down the aisle!" Rachel cried.

"Rach, it's ok, I'll see you around 11am ok, have fun with Quinn, love you!" He kissed her head.

"You too Finny." She smiled and got up.

* * *

><p>It was now 8am, Rachel's maid of honour Quinn and her Bridesman Kurt had just had a early buffet breakfast they were seated at the beautician, getting their makeup done, hair styled, and mani's and pedi's, well only hair for Kurt. Kurt was finished first, then Quinn and then 30 minutes later Rachel.<p>

"Rachel, you look gorgeous, just like a doll!" Kurt yelled.

"Calm down Kurt, but thank you, I'm so excited!" Rachel replied

"Rach, you look amazing, Kurt your hair looks so good!" said Quinn

"We better get going girls, we don't want Rachel having to walk down the isle in that!" Kurt said pointing at Rachel who was in a navy blue tracksuit and flip-flops. The three of them made their way out and hailed a taxi, they went back to the Vera Wang boutique to pick up the dresses, Rachel's and Quinn's bridesmaid dresses. Quinn's dress was the matching violet purple of the silk band that was on Rachel's. It was a fitted strapless dress, with an unusual styled bow in the middle that blended with the dress.

* * *

><p>"DUDE!" Blaine yelled snapping Finn out of his thoughts, he was incredibly nervous, he was getting married! The TV was on in the background with the ESPN channel on, he could just hear the news updates appear on TV and a picture of him and Rachel sitting at the cafe where they had lunch yesterday and the host talking.<p>

"_Today is the marriage ceremony of newly signed New York Giants Quarterback Finn Hudson. He and his high school girlfriend who just received a starring role on Broadway, Rachel Berry will tie the knot today in a un-revealed location with family and friends attending including fellow Giant, Vince Smith. Well Mr. Hudson, Miss. Berry or should I say Mrs. Finn Hudson, congratulations and good luck in the future."_

Finn sighed and fell back into his lounge room chair. His best man Puck, Blaine, Vince and Sam sat watching him with confused eyes.

"HUDSON" Puck yelled. "THIS IS YOUR WEDDING DAY MAN, CHEER THE HELL UP AND LETS GO, YOUR'E SUPPOSE TO BE HAPPY! COME ON!"

"Okay Okay, calm down dude, let's go get the Tux's then." Finn Replied.

* * *

><p>The wedding was at this gorgeous garden in west village. Finn and Rachel had both agreed on an outside wedding, embracing the most of New Yorks great weather streak all through-out November It was November 14th a day they would remember forever.<p>

All the guests were seated, Carole and Burt Hummel were seated in the front row next too two empty chairs that were for Hiram and Leroy Berry when they finished walking their daughter down the aisle. Santana and Brittany in the row behind. Sam and his long time girlfriend Alison were next to Mercedes and Mike who were at the wedding together as friends. Tina was at the end of the isle next to Artie in his wheelchair.

The priest was at the front standing in the middle. Finn, off to the right next to Puck and Blaine. Everyone was ready, they were just waiting for Rachel. Suddenly the piano player started playing who was seated on a gazebo to the right off the garden, and Rachel made her way down the isle from the building.

Finn stood their speechless. His bride looked amazingly beautiful, he felt so happy all of a sudden like a rush of adrenaline. She had her arms linked with both her fathers. Quinn and Kurt walked behind, Kurt in a white Tuxedo, Beth followed along with Rachel's cousin Emily dressed as little flower girls. Rachel had her trademark 1000 watt smile plastered on her face, she made her way to the end of the isle and up onto the platform where Finn and the rest were standing.

"You look Beautiful Rach." Finn whispered. He saw her smile become larger as she pulled the veil off her face.

The priest started to speak. "Friends, Family. We are gathered here today to celebrate the join in holy matrimony for two wonderful people, Rachel Barbra Berry and Finnegan Christopher Hudson. We will start with the Vows, Rachel?"

Rachel started to speak, she was nearly crying she was so happy she tried to force the words out of her mouth but they just wouldn't flow out, she tried again , luck had turned to her side so she started. "Fr- From the fir- first moment I met Finn, I- uh I saw everything clearer. He appreciated my opinions, even though I probably sounded like a crazy person. He has made me a purer more caring person and has never made me feel better about myself. I love you so much Finn, and thank you for taking a chance on a crazy Broadway freak." She finished her speech in tears with a laugh escaping her lips.

Finn was nervous, he spent many long nights thinking what to say to Rachel, he just couldn't explain it, so he hoped for the best. He picked up Rachel's hand and looked into her eyes. "Some people say they have lucky numbers." Finn started. Rachel showed a puzzled look. "But Rach, its we. WE have a lucky number, Three. Whatever language Italian Tre, Japanese San, French Twa, Three is our number. It will change but so far it's Three. We had 3 tries on our relationship and on the third try we got it right. 3 is the amount of colleges I applied too in New York. 3 is the amount of Broadway auditions you went on before you got the role in Rent, and three is the amount of words there are in I love you. Rachel you mean everything to me, without you I'd still be a Lima loser! Thank you for waking me up and introducing me to a whole new world, I'm forever yours, faithfully, and I love you more than anything in the whole world. Finn finished his speech, Rachel looked gobsmacked.

The priest finished off the ceremony. "Finnegan Christopher Hudson, do you take the Rachel Barbra Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health until death parts you?"

"I Do." Finn smiled while letting a tear slip from his eye.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, do you take the Finnegan Christopher Hudson to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health until death parts you?"

"I Do." Rachel replied while tears were running down her face.

"The Rings?" The priest asked.

Puck and Quinn each handed over the rings, as Rachel and Finn slid them on. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled.

Finn moved closer to Rachel and placed his hand on her cheek and brought their lips together. Their kiss lingered on Finn's lips.

* * *

><p>The reception was made up of the same people from the wedding, Rachel was so happy she was dancing the father daughter dance with her dads, Hiram at the moment she had just dance the first song with Leroy. She requested that they have two dances so she could have one with each. She was surrounded by Puck with Beth dancing on his toes, Blaine who was carrying Channel whilst moving around the floor, and some cousins from both Finn and Rachel's own families who were dancing with their dads.<p>

The song slowly faded out then the band announced it was time for the Bride and Grooms first dance. Rachel was a trained dancer from a young age but she was nervous, very nervous. She knew Finn wasn't the best dancer but she hoped they both didn't fall and plunge onto the floor.

Finn made his way to the dance floor and over to Rachel he placed his hands up in his position. "May I have this dance Mrs. Rachel Hudson?" He asked. Rachel Giggled. "Of course you can." She replied.

Their wedding song was Let Me Be by Adele. Rachel loved the song Finn thought she was spectacular. Quinn and Puck had suspected them to dance to Faithfully but it really wasn't their song unless they were singing it and according to Kurt, Karaoke didn't belong at weddings.

They moved around the floor Finn surprisingly not taking one wrong step. Rachel was curious. "What happened to the Finn who had two left feet?" She asked.

Finn replied. "He took some lessons."

Rachel looked up at him once again with a stunned look.

"We'll talk later Rach, just relax it's your wedding day, remember?" Finn said motioning for her to rest her head on his shoulder.

The rest of the night was made up of some speeches, one by Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany reminding them of the William McKinley and Glee Club days, then by Carole who broke down crying telling Finn that his father would have been so proud of him. Rachel shed tears at Carole's speech and Finn was finding it hard to contain himself too. When the time came to throw the bouquet all the women crowded around, Rachel closed her eyes and threw it back. She turned around to see Brittany standing with a confused look on her face she walked up to Rachel and shoved the flowers in her face.

"RACHEL! How could you! These are the fairy's homes and you just went and pulled them out of the ground for your own good, shame on you." Rachel just burst out laughing to find Santana put her arms around Rachel's shoulders.

"She's just protecting them that's all. And Rach I hope you and Frankenteen grow old together and have very loud Children. Just do me one favour and don't ask me to babysit and don't take advantage of Britt either." Rachel giggled.

"Of course not , I love you San."

"You too Rach." Santana smiled before walking off to comfort Brittany.

Rachel made her way to sit down at her table to have a sip of her champagne now that she had a spare moment she was interrupted by Carole sitting down next to her.

"Rachel, thank you so so SO much for making my son so happy, I love you like your my own daughter, but I'm glad you're my daughter in law." Carole said before pulling Rachel into her arms.

Finn was watching from the other side of the room, his mum and wife hugging. He loved his life, and didn't know how it could get any better or worse... Finn could hear banging coming from outside the door, he thought it may have been Puck who might have drunk a bit too much but he opened the door to find Jesse standing there looking rather angry.

"WHERE IS SHE? HUH. I NEED TO SEE HER SHE'S MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE." Jesse spat at Finn.

"Oi, St. Jackass, get out you can't see her." Puck said standing next to Finn.

"THE HELL I CAN'T SEE HER, SHES SUPPOSE TO MARRY ME NOT FRANKENTEEN, WE'RE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER! RACHEL CAN YOU HERE ME RACHEL!" Jesse cried over Puck's shoulder.

Finn saw Rachel walk over towards them everyone else in the room stared blankly. "Rach, don't worry we got it covered."

"No, wait Finn I want to talk to him." Rachel replied. Finn looked worried but cleared the way for her and vacated about 5 feet away so he was ready if Jesse did anything he'd regret.

"Jesse." Rachel started. "We dated for 4 months or so, to be truthful you were a good boyfriend at first, but then you just saw we were competition and used me. You used us." She said motioning around the room. "Then you came back in junior year, and along with other things insulted Finn on his own territory. Then none of us here from you in what? At least 4 years and you think its okay to walk into my wedding reception and tell me you still love me? NO JESSE NO! It's NOT okay! Seriously, when will you realise I don't love you, and you certainly don't love me but in fact would only once again want to use me for my talent. So goodbye Jesse and have a nice life."

Jesse looked at Rachel stunned, not before turning on his heel and yelling "THIS ISN'T OVER RACHEL AND I KNOW IT!"

Rachel turned to look at Finn who wore the same look as Jesse had, "Rach, what are you going to do about Rent?"

"I'll talk to Jonathan, he was going to fire Jesse anyway he was sick of his obnoxious comments, in the mean time... a restraining order will do." Rachel smiled and grabbed Finn's hand. "Now lets dance!" They made their way to the dance floor where an up-beat song was playing and danced and sang. It was safe to say that all the stress from planning the wedding was definitely worth it.

* * *

><p>SOOOOO? how was it :) and if your wondering what Rachel's dress looks like im thinking Kate Hudson in Bride Wars? i can't think of her characters name at the moment but yeah, :) next chapter may be up next week - M. *<p> 


	6. Rachel for Rent

**AUTHORS NOTE: **im so so so so SO sorry, I've been feeling soooo guilty, my hearts been beating up-date up-date, but ive been so busy, I had 7 assignments along with a few assesments, high school is hard! But here is chapter 6. this chapter has been ready for about a month but i lost the sheets and then i found them today while i did this massive clean out of my room. But i do have chapter 7 written as well but it will be updated soon i promise you'll be up to chapter 9 in the next two weeks, hopefully chapter 10. I have my ideas for 8 & 9 so yeah, but once agian I'm so so sorry hope you forgive me and please review. - m.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own glee, if I did, I wouldn't have cut the finchel kiss from 3x01, (did you guys like it btw?)

It was 2pm on a saturday in the last weekend of december. Rachel and Finn had just gotten home from their honeymoon in Hawaii. Rachel could easily said that she was the most timepore person in the world. Broadway was rewarding but extremly tiring. On this saturday Rachel found herself running down Park Ave, trying to hail a taxi "TAXI" She screamed.  
>Finally a car pulled over.<br>"Where too?" The driver asked.  
>"Nederlander theatre and step on it."<p>

When the car pulled up Rachel got out and Ran to her dressing room. She opened the door to find Kate and Deanne, her cast members.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked.  
>"OH THANKGOD! Rachel, your finally here hurry up we have to go meet the guy who replaced Jesse as Roger, Jonathan decided to fire him." Kate filled her in.<br>"But then, you have to tell us all about your honeymoon!" Deanne laughed.

* * *

><p>Once the girls were back in Rachel's dressing room they started their pre-show rituals, Rachel's was Tea with Lemon and Honey.<br>"Soooooooo, How was they Honeymoon?" Deanne asked.  
>"It was so great" Rachel started. "we went to the beach everyday, and just relaxed, and it was still hot their even though it was late november. But i'll admit I missed New York."<br>"I know, its like once you've stayed you can't turn back." Kate sighed.  
>"Well we better get ready, knowing Jonothan he'll want a quick run through with costumes before tonight, opening nights gotta be perfect." Deanne said jumping off the lounge.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn was at home shoving clothes into a suit case as he spoke to sam over loud speaker. "So where you off to after Rachel's show?" Sam asked.<br>"Florida, were playing the jaguars. I'm just glad coach didn't make me leave this morning and's letting me stay so I can catch Rachel's first Broadway Show." FInn Replied.  
>"Yeah you should here All, she's so excited for tonight, I think she's going to reccomend it to her sister who's a theatre critic for the Times." "Wow, so Allison's a author and her sisters a critic, writing must run in the family eh?" Finn laughed.<br>"Maybe, but she's so excited to see the play," Sam said.  
>"Me too, anyway Sam i'll see you tonight, tell Allison i say Hi, I've gotta go pick up everyone and then drop Beth and Channel at Blaine's sister in New Jersey I'll see you tonight" "Bye Finn," Finn zipped up his suitcase and changed into his suit. He headed down to the carpark to get the car (they hardly ever used).<p>

* * *

><p>Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Puck, Sam and Allison were all taking their front row seats in the Nederlander Theatre.<br>"Ok Guys, now remeber that Rachel's playing the role of Maureen." Finn said leaning forward to talk to them all.  
>"Finn" Said Kurt. Finn Nodded. "We got it, she's been going on about this for months." Kurt finished fanning his playbill.<br>"Smart Ass" Finn muttered under his breath.

The tango Maureen was the scene finn remebered Rachel being nervous about cause she was dancing in 5 inch heels. Finn didn't understand why she was so nervous, she looked Hot. The red dress she was wearing was hugging all her curves.  
>Finn couldn't get over how funny Rachel's Over The Moon scene was. Her facial expressions were hillarious. Finn was pretty sure he heard Kurt snort he was laughing so much. When the show finished Finn rose to hiss feet clapping his hands together hooting and even louder when they said, "Maureen Johnson played by Rachel Berry"<p>

When the curtain closed Rachel ran back to her dressing room vomiting in the bin. She looked at herself in the mirror, untangled her hair and poured herself some water.  
>"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK." Finn called out from the other side of the door.<br>Rachel opened the door to find Finn with a huge bouqet of Red Roses, Puck, Sam and Blaine all with their own bouqet to give to Rachel. "Hey you guys, did you enjoy the show?" Rachel asked "Enjoy it? Rachel you were amazing." Puck said picking her up of the ground hugging her.  
>"Totally, I second that." Sam smiled.<br>"Third" Blaine said.  
>"Fourth" Quinn said giggling giving Rachel a hug followed by Allison.<br>Finn walked over to Rachel, kissing her forehead and slipping his arm around her waist.  
>"You were amazing babe, amazing." He whispered in her ear.<br>Rachel smiled up at him before looking at kurt who was quietly sniffling.  
>"Kurt? You ok?" Blaine said patting kurt on the arm.<br>"I'ts just my sister... is so amazing RACHEL WHY ARE YOU SO TALENTED, holy crap!" Kurt cried.  
>Rachel made her way over to kurt hugging him. "I love you kurt." "Right Back Atcha" He replied.<br>Finn looped his arm back around Rachel, staring in her eyes.  
>"Hey guys, maybe we should give these two some time?" Sam said pointing to Finn and Rachel.<br>As soon as the others were gone, Finn attacked Rachel's lips sensless.  
>".Amazing" He said in-between kisses.<br>Rachel giggled and kissed him back, "Finn before you leave for florida, I need you right here, right now." Finn just nodded.

* * *

><p>The next day Sam, Blaine, Kurt and Rachel were over at the Puckermans. Blaine, Sam and Puck were watching FInn's football game. Quinn, Rachel and Kurt cooking and browsing through photots from Rachel and Finn's wedding.<br>Rachel was carrying a bowl of Dorito's and salsa into the lounge room for the boys, when she felt a sharp pain in her back and she started to gag. She dropped the bowl which broke leaving Chips and Salsa all over the floor, she sprinted to the bathroom.  
>Quinn heard the noise and ran to find out what was wrong. "Rachel? you ok in there?" Quinn asked.<br>Rachel who was on her knee's crouched over the toilet bown vomiting replied. "ah-eh-um, yeah I'm fine Quinn, weak bladder thats all." She lied.  
>"Um, okay I'll leave you then."<br>Quinn walked back out into the kitchen to find kurt, "Kurt I think theres something wrong with Rachel." Quinn whispered.  
>"Hmmm, what happened?"<br>"well she dropped all the food and ran to the bathroom and now she's telling me shes fine and just needed to pee when I could hear here vomiting"  
>"you don't think shes's pregnant" Kurt asked. "I dunno kurt, I was exactly like that when I found out about this little one" Quinn replied rubbing her 8 month pregnant stomach.<br>"I'll run down to the chemist and pick up a test, force Rachel to let you in."

* * *

><p>Kurt, Quinn and Rachel were all seated in the bathroom in Quinn and Pucks apartment.<br>Kurt was on the toilet seat with the lid down of course, Quinn on the side of the bath tub and Rachel on the counter. Awkward silence filled the room untill Quinn spoke up. "Rachel its been 10 minutes, you can check." Rachel who previously had her head in her hands looked up with a tear stain face. "I-I i can't do this... what if i am, I can't raise a baby! I'm only 24! I JUST got on broadway and now I'm going to have to quit because of a stupid mistake! What's Finn going to think! He's got football! What am I going to do!" She cried.  
>"Rachel, it will all be ok, Finn will be happy I promise, I know my brother he will be happy" Kurt said comforting her.<br>"Come on you can do this your Rachel Berry-Hudson remember?" Quinn laughed hugging Rachel.  
>Rachel closed her eyes and picked up the stick. She opened her eyes to see a pink plus sign.<br>"Well?" asked Kurt.  
>"It-its positive.." Rachel squeaked out.<br>Kurt and Quinn jumped over to Rachel hugging her, laughing and smiling. Rachel just hoped this was a good thing.

* * *

><p>Finn and his friend Vince from the team were walking of the plane and into Newark Airport.<br>Vince was talking about the game earlier today and how they were deffinatley going to get into the semi-finals. When they walked past a complete look alike of Rachel, Finn stopped and started at the woman, she caught him staring and stood still.  
>"Rach, that you? I told you i'dd meet you at home. Why's your hair shorter?" "No, no I'm not Rach? but you do look familiar, sorry, ive' ah, got a flight to catch." She said walking off leaving Finn standing there confused.<br>"Finn who was that?" Vince asked.  
>"I uh, thought it was someone i knew but it wasn't." "haha, yeah allright Finn, lets go." Vince replied.<br>As they were collecting their baggage it occoured to Finn who the woman was, Shelby. Rachels birth mom.

* * *

><p>Finn walked out of the elevator and into his and Rachel's apartment. "Rach, I'm Home" he called out.<br>He walked into the dining room to see a gourmet meal set out including candles. Rachel was standing next to the table.  
>"Hey baby, whats with all the fuss?" Finn asked.<br>Rachel walked over to him and threw her arm's around his neck, "I'm so glad your home Finn, I-uh, have some news." "yeah, and whats that?" he asked putting his bags down.  
>"I'm Pregnant." Rachel's voice echoed in Finn's head, Pregnant. As in were having a baby, and in 9 months it will be here and its all our responsibility. Should he worry, should he be happy. Happy. Yes, Everything was complete. Perfect job, perfect home, perfect wife - well actually the girl of his dreams, all they needed was a family, and remeber 3 was their lucky number.<br>"Thats amazing Rachel, were gunna be a family!" He smiled picking his wife up and spining her around as her contagious laugh filled the room.  
>"So, your happy?" She asked.<br>"Ecstatic" Finn whispered agianst Rachel's lips kissing them with all the love in the world.  
>They were going to be a family, life couldn't get any better.<p>

* * *

><p>thankyou guys, and once agian don't forget to review. chapter 7 may be up later tonight or around friday. :) - m.<p> 


	7. Baby On Board

**Authors Note:** haha, im such an awful person, I promised you guys an update 2 weeks ago but i didn't but no fear Maddi is here with chapter 7 and chapter 8 is written! but my new motto is don't update till your finished writing the previous chapter! haha, yeah but i do have yearly exams coming up so im going to be taking a short hiatus :( sad maddi. I have to start working on alot of my singing & performing to :) but anyways enjoy the chapter, hope you like it :)

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own glee, if I did I wouldn't put my viewers through the pain of watching sugar motta performing terribly every episode. ( AND OMG HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEW PREIVEW FOR EP'S 4 AND 5 ? IT WAS AMAZEBALLS (words of holly holiday)

* * *

><p>wake up. training. home. game. eat. sleep. Finn's routine was extremly repetative and not to mention tiring. But then agian Finn was living the perfect life. He had just married the love of his life and they had a baby on the way and not to mention being the quaterback for the giants. Things were just well a bit difficult.<br>Finn was at home on his break on wednesday. ESPN was on the TV in the background he was about to flick it off and go for a run when a picture of Finn and Rachel walking down 5th ave appeared on the screen. The host of the sports news's voice echoed around the room. "And congratulations to the giants quaterback and his broadway star partner Rachel Berry who tied the knot last month." Finn smiled to himself. All of a sudden the ding that signaled the elevator door opening rang.

Rachel walked out of the elevator to stand ifront of finn, dressed in her Maureen costume. Which was a high cutting white singlet and skin tight leather pants her hair was down but tigthly crimped.

"Hey Rach, why are you home in the middle of the day?" Finn asked.

"no time finn, we have to get to the hospital!"

Rachel made her way into their bedroom to change out of her costume. Finn followed behind her with a confused look printed on his face.

"Why are we going to the hospital?"

"Quinn's in labor! Noah called me when I was in my costume fitting"

"Ohhh, now I get it thats why your in you're costume!" Finn said nodding his head.

"yes yes now lets go" Rachel said walking out of the room now wearing a pair of jeans long sleve varsity shirt.

"Raaaaaachhhheeeellll" Finn called out.

"WHAT Finn?" she replied grabbing her handbag and a gift bag full of baby clothes.

"Couldn't you have left the leather pants on they were so hot baby"

"Tonight" Rachel whispered agianst his lips grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

"Tease..." Finn Muttered.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn arived at the hospital Quinn had just had the baby, since both Quinn and Puck's parents still lived in Ohio Rachel and Finn were the first to visit. Beth was seated on pucks lap as he sat next to Quinn in the hospital bed. Quinn had the baby wrapped up in a blue blanket.<p>

"Hey you guys, congratulations." Finn said.

"Uncy Finny, Aunty Rachel! come meet Ryan" Beth whispered.

"Ryan, what a gorgeous name"

"Do you wanna hold him Rach?" Quinn asked, Rachel nodded in reply.

Rachel held Ryan in her arms his eyes shut tight. Light blonde hair covered his head. "Ryan Puckerman" Rachel smiled.

"uh-uh..." Puck interrupted. "Ryan Finn Puckerman"

Finn looked shocked at his best friend. "Wha-what? after me?"

"Of course you've allways been there for me, well us and plus Finn went well with Ryan!" Puck replied.

"Thanks you guys, that means alot" Finn smiled.

"So Rachel, you think your ready for one?" Quinn asked.

"No! I can't believe that in less than 7 months we'll have one just like you guys."

"Well if you ever need we to baby sit Aunty Rachel, I will." Beth giggled.

* * *

><p>Kurt I don't understand why your buying so much, I don't even know the sex of the baby yet, why do you insist on me getting clothes now!"<br>Rachel cried as kurt pulled her into various baby stores.

"wait? aren't you like 17 weeks, you can find out you know." Kurt beamed.

"I-I Don't know if I want to thats the thing"

Kurt suddenly dropped the heap of clothing he was holding and stared at Rachel in shock. "You've got to be kidding me, you don't wanna know whether you have your self a little barbra or a baby boy hudson, seriously?"

"I dunno kurt, i mean what if theirs something wrong with the baby?"

Kurt looked over at his sister in law/best friend, sympathetically. "Rachel everythings going to be fine. You both are very healthy people. The baby will be fine ok no matter what gender."

Rachel hugged Kurt. "You make me wanna be your husband"

"hah, allright just don't go duming my brothers sorry ass, we'll keep it a secret at first" Kurt laughed.

"Thankyou Kurt, as soon as I get home I'll move my next appointment forward to tomorrow.

Rachel and Kurt continued shopping. Suddenly Rachel was happied about the baby shopping. She even picked out a set of jungle theme sheets and a yellow playsuit. Kurt on the other hand had picked out a I Love NY playsuit and a tiny size New York Giants jersey with a number 5 and HUDSON written on the back.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were having dinner that night they had made home-made pizza's. Both their favourite.<p>

"So babe, how was shopping with Kurt? Finn asked.

"Good, we got a few things for the baby, I called and moved out next check up appointment forward to tomorrow.  
>Im 17 weeks now so we should be able to find out the sex... only if you want"<p>

"What time's the appointment?"

"11am why? I didn't think you had a game or training tomorrow so I booked it without checking with you" Rachel said looking down sadly.

"No-No I don't Rach, its just coach rang and arranged a meeting but i'll just tell him I can't make it."

"You'dd do that I know finn, football comes first to y-"

"Finn didn't let her finish that sentance. "No baby, you and our little one do."

* * *

><p>The next day Finn and Rachel were at the obstetrician. Finn was seated next to Rachel who was in the special chair." "Hello Mr and Mrs Hudson." Dr. Hamilton greeted the couple.<p>

"Hi" they replied.

"So Rachel your 17 weeks now, this will be your 2nd check up?"

"Yes Thats Correct"

"Ok well if you could just lift your shirt up a little we'll be able to take a look at your little one." The doctor said.

Rachel took Finn's hand and squeezed it smiling.

"Now this may be a little cold" Dr Hamilton said applying the gel to Rachel's stomach.  
>On the screen appeared a black and white image of their baby. The heart beat echoed around the room.<p>

"So theirs your baby, healthy as ever." Smiled the doctor picking up her clipboard. "So would you like to know the sex?"

Finn looked over at Rachel and nodded she smiled. "Yes we do Doc" Finn laughed.

"Ok, well it looks like you have a little baby boy." Dr Hamilton said.

Rachel turned her head to look at Finn who had tears in his eyes. "A-a little boy?" Finn choked out.

"A baby finn" Rachel replied.

* * *

><p>It was midday on a saturday. Finn and Rachel had no plans so the couple were spending the day relaxing in bed.<br>Finn's eyes were fixed on his game from last week giants vs. chicago bears. Rachel was reading a baby name book whilst eating a tub of vegan ice-cream.

"Finny, what do you think of the name tyler?" Rachel asked.

"eh, veto don't like it." Finn replied.

"Kyle?"

"Veto"

"FINN! this isn't going to work if you don't pitch in. 5 Veto's thats it." Rachel replied.

"ok fine, your names first," Finn smiled.

"Mathew?"

"no, too biblical veto"

"Thomas" Rachel smiled.

"As in the tank engine, veto!"

"Zac?"

"Don't mind it, its on the table"

"Josh"

"to boring veto"

"Caleb"

"too irish veto"

"Tony?"

"don't even try Rach"

"Damn" she muttered.

"Rachel, we'll find a name don't stress. One day a name will just stand out ok?" Finn said rubbing her hands and kissing them.

"as long as I get to pick the middle name" Rachel smiled.

"deal, have you picked yet" finn asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, Christopher, after your dad."

"you sure rachel?"

"Of course finn, your dad would have been so proud of you, what better way to show him how much you mean to him by naming our son after him."

"your the best wife in the world you know?" finn laughed.

"mhhhmmm, i know" Rachel laughed.

Finn pulled Rachel in, cupping her cheek as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed her with love and passion.  
>Even though having a baby was going to be a struggle, they were Finchel. They had been through so many up's and downs their relationship could be compared to a rollercoaster. Love could be a scary thing.<p>

* * *

><p>did you guys like it? anyways well leave me some thoughts on name idea's i do have one picked out, &amp; a good story behind it too but that could change , also I have some ideas for new storys, so here they are tell me what you like and I may consider :)<p>

**STORY IDEA 1 : **Rachel has lived in NYC all her life, when one of her dads gets a job offer in ohio she and her family move to live just near there cousins the Puckermans. Rachel starts at WMHS everyone finds out her cousin is resident bad boy Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, she becomes best friends with Santana, Brittany and Quinn (pucks girlfriend) and they convince her to join the cheerio's , when the star quarterback starts to take interest in her whats the big twisted secret she's yet to find out about them all.

**STORY IDEA 2: **MONCHELE FIC, monchele from the begining, (from the public's eye events where we see monchele to the storys behind it) but they all bond into a story.

**STORY IDEA 3: **Rachel and Finn attend Constance Billard and St Barts and are from the upper east side they all hide dark secrets but have wild lives. (think gossip girl with glee characters)

(so anyway tell me what you think :)


	8. Christmas In Lima Part 1

"yes, yes, he is don't you worry." Rachel talked as she walked around the kitchen making dinner. "yep, we'll be seeing you on friday, bye bye

Finn walked into the kitchen wearing just a towel. "who were you talking to Rach?" he asked.

"You're mum" she replied dipping her finger into the sauce that she was making then licking it.

"bout friday?"

"yes BOUT friday" she laughed emphasising on the bout.

"I'm so glad you agreed to fly home to lima for christmas." Finn smiled walking behind her hugging her from around the waist

"me too, it feels like I haven't seen my dads for years" she sighed turning around in his grip

"you didn't say anything to my mum about the baby right?" Finn asked looking down at her small stomach, placing his hands on top.

"not a word I thought we should suprise them"

"im gunna surprise you" Finn laughed chucking rachel over his shoulder tickling her as her laugh echoed around the apartment.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Blaine and Channel were in the terminal at JFK waiting to fly out to columbus then Burt would pick them up and take them back to lima.<br>On the plane Kurt and Rachel were seated next to each other infront of Blaine with Channel on his lap and Finn.  
>Kurt was reading the latest issue of US Weekly while Rachel was listening to her ipod, reading a Nicholas Sparks novel.<p>

"Hey Rach" Kurt whispered to rachel. "look, its you wearing one of my designs to that broadway show premiere from the other week."

"you sure do know how to make a dress kurt." In the picure Rachel was in a pair of brown 5 inch heels and a K Elizabeth Hummel design Navy strapless dress with a white strip around the waist before the skirt of dress poofed out at the hips.

Kurt continued looking through the magazine when he came across the 'who wore it better' colom. There was a photo of Rachel hair half up half down, loosly curled wearing a black one shoulder dress that reached her ankles.  
>She was next to a photo of Kristen Stewart in a similar dress, with her hair sleaked back into a pony tail. Rachel had a total of 37 votes then there was Kristen who had 63. Kurt quickly shut his magazine to make sre Rachel didn't see even though he was pretty sure she was sound asleep<p>

Blaine and Finn were watching one of finn's matches from earlier in the season while channel was sleeping.  
>"so dude, was Kurt looking forward to coming home?" Finn asked.<p>

"nope, not at all. Typical him." Blaine replied "How bout Rach?"

"I kinda think she was, you know with the baby news and stuff." Finn smiled.

"yeah, Carole and Burt are gunna be so excited for baby Hud."

Rachel had woken up from her slumber and she decided to take out her iPhone to check her Email and Twitter.  
>She had a few emails some from her manager but she would check them later.<br>There were a few other emails like online recipts from amazon and itunes.  
>Rachel decided to update her fans on twitter and let them know what had been hapening lately.<p>

MsRachelBerry flying home for the holidays w/ QuaterbackHudson, KElizabethHDesigns and BlaineWarbler

"Its weird that Blaine hasnt changed his twitter name from high school." Kurt whispered across to Rachel.  
>Rachel just nodded her head and laughed.<p>

Rachel went to her home screen of twitter to look at the top trend's and saw that number 3 was #KristenorRachel

"Kurt, do you know what this is?" she asked.

"about what?" Kurt asked not paying attention. Rachel then shoved her iPhone in his face.

"ummmmm, nope" Kurt lied turning his head.

"YOU DO KNOW! what is it?"

Kurt leant down into his duffle bag to find the magazine.

"kurt, you can't hide under the seat just tell me what's going on" she demanded impatiently.

"Im getting it" kurt huffed retreiving the magazine. He turned to the page that featured Rachel.

"WHAT" Rachel hissed over the flight attendant annoucing they had just landed.

* * *

><p>The four walked off the plane and into the airport pulling their suitcases behind them and then Kurt with Channel in his arms.<br>Rachel had her sunglasses over here eyes, and an upset look on her face.

They all sat outside waiting for Burt. Rachel was sitting on Finn's knee her head buried in his neck.

"Rach, whats wrong?" Finn asked.

"Kristen Stewart" she sobbed.  
>Finn gave kurt a confused look and Kurt filled him in.<p>

"Ohhhh Baby, its ok those people don't know what there talking about ok, you looked beautiful in that dress better than that vampire" Finn said kissing the top of her head.

Rachel nodded her head into his shoulder.

"Burts Here!" Blaine called out.

The car ride back to Lima was loud. Channel, because she had slept on the plane had to cry in the car. And of course there was no way to heat up her milk.

* * *

><p>When they arived in Lima, Rachel and Finn went to the grocerie store to get some extra food for Christmas Day.<br>Rachel and Finn were in the cleaning isle when they saw a little boy and girl standing infront of the washing powders.

"James! Just get that one Dad won't care!" The girl who a bit shorter than the boy.

"Heid's, we have to get the Top Loader!" The boy replied.

"Do you guys need any help?" Finn asked walking over towards them.

"yes please." The little girl smiled shyly.

"NO Heidi! , Dad told us never to talk to strangers, remember?" The boy jumped in.

"Oh James, its ok there not strangers" Finn and Rachel turned around to see...

"Mr Schue?" They said at the same time.

"Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry?, wow its been a while." Mr Schue smiled walking over to them.

"actually its Rachel Berry-Hudson." She smiled.

Will smiled at the old high school couple. "So hows New York? Broadway and The Giants?"

"Well I just started about 2 months ago playing Maureen in the Revival of Rent and Finn has signed a 4 year contract with the Giants." Rachel smiled.

"Giants Suck" James, will's son chimed in.

Finn leaned down to the childs level and whispered, "Shhh, don't tell anyone but i dont even go for my own team, I go for the Browns."  
>The little Boy James smiled at Finn.<p>

"Are you still teaching at McKinley ?" Finn asked.

"Sure am, New Directions won reigonals last year and the year before. We've got some good fresh talent in their, but we actually just one our Sectionals last week. You would have loved it Rachel our female lead sang People from Funny Girl."

"Do you like musicals?" The little girl shyly asked Rachel.

"I sure do, I'm actually in one at the moment, its called Rent."

"I love musicals, whats your favourite?"

"My favourite is called Funny Girl, how about you... uh umm, Heidi is it?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Heidi is my name, My favourite is The Wizard of Oz, I want to see wicked soon but Dad said we have to wait till im a bit older." She smiled.

"The Wizard of Oz, I loved that one!" Rachel smiled.

"Well anyway, we better get going, the wife will think we've fled the country. James, Heidi, say goodbye to Finn and Rachel." Will said

"Bye Finn, Bye Rachel." The kids said waving their hands.

Will got home and took the groceries into the Kitchen to find his wife cooking dinner.

"Em, got what you needed, guess who we ran into at the Grocerie Store."

"Who did you see?" Emma smiled.

"Finn and Rachel they were home from New York for the holidays."

"I Allways knew those two would stay together." Emma said turning around and kissing will.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so you guys know that i usually do an authors note at the begining and end, but for some reason fan fiction was being weird. But anyway kinda a short chapter but its going to be in two parts, so yeah. I thought i'd quickly update before my big week of exams which means Study study study, :( . Now Heidi in this chapter is dedicated to my baby cousin who is two weeks old named Heidi, and the whole story with James and Heidi and the washing powder is based off a time my cousin and I were at the supermarket by ourselfs and my aunty had asked us to get top loader and we didn't know what was what, it was actually really funny. But yeah hope you like this chapter and I'm gunna say no chapter 9 untill I get to 40 reviews, hopefully more I mean thats only 4 reviews (which im really thankfull for btw :D ) but hope you like it and part 2 of Christmas in Lima will be up in a week or so , - m<em>


End file.
